


The Pangs of Despised Love

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aomine/Midorima first date</p>
<p>What is a person to do when the one they love ceases to exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pangs of Despised Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! Those aomido drawings kyunyo posted last week were very inspiring ;D I'm guessing you saw them too haha
> 
> Since I have an idea for exactly what I want to do, but no time, I'm gonna have to multi-chapter this, sorry... BUT it will be longer because of that, so I hope that will make up for it!  
> I'd never even considered this rare-pair as a ship before seeing that art... but I am definitely not opposed to it! Not an otp, but very cute :3
> 
> And yes the title is from Hamlet it's my favourite play I will never not quote Hamlet ahaha XD

What is a person to do when the one they love ceases to exist?

Middle school had already been hard enough for Midorima without the added heartache. Though smart and athletic, he had lacked the motivation and social skills to fully connect with his peers and even attempt at making friends. His only experience of truly being a part of something important to him had been the basketball club.

Like everything else he did in life, Midorima had worked hard to excel at basketball. His efforts had paid off and he had been made a starter for the team, and though he’d never call his teammates his _friends_ , they had made playing the sport enjoyable (or at least, they did until things started to go wrong).

But there was one person who had always stood out from the rest, shining like a light with his unreachable talent and skill: Aomine Daiki.

Aomine was, in many ways, the opposite of Midorima: he was lazy, ate junk food, was loud and disruptive, hardly paid attention in class, and did poorly on almost every single test. The only thing to his name was basketball, and yet that was enough for Midorima to admire him (and even envy him at first).

Aomine was pure talent and love for the game. Watching him play basketball made Midorima’s heart swell just from feeling how much the boy adored the sport. His intuitive, formless style was nothing but beauty and grace to Midorima’s eyes, and he knew in his heart that it was completely out of his reach. But once he’d cast his envy aside, he devised a way to play basketball that worked to _his_ strengths, and Midorima thus found his very own area of expertise to hone and perfect.

But when did his admiration turn to love? He wasn’t sure – perhaps the two were there from the start, inseparable and undeniable feelings that held a vice-like grip on Midorima’s heart.

Some days he’d felt close to choking, the light radiating from Aomine’s smile as he played too bright, too blinding, and Midorima was weak and inexperienced in dealing with matters of the heart. Other days he’d felt them as a pleasant glow, a warmth radiating from his core as he basked in the presence of the tanned boy and his other almost-friends.

He’d had a moment of jealousy when Kise had first joined them – the boy was quite unlike Midorima and hid nothing of his obvious admiration for Aomine’s talent. The blond had quickly moved up the ranks within the team as well, but Midorima eventually realized that he had nothing to fear as Aomine seemed to share his sentiment of finding Kise rather annoying. In any case, the new player seemed much more interested in his female fans and in bothering his “Kurokocchi”.

Though it had hurt to keep his feelings hidden, Midorima would have never had it any other way. He had not known how to even go about confessing, and though he had had suspicions that Aomine was indeed bisexual, lack of concrete proof made fear of rejection crippling and all too real for the green-haired boy.

His feelings and loneliness, he had come to accept. But the true heartache had been standing by as Aomine slowly lost his smile and his will to play, completely unable to help. As opponent after opponent had fallen all too easily to the blue-haired boy’s prowess, some even giving up entire, he had seemed to sink further and further into a dark and dangerous mood, and had begun skipping practices and brushing off even his closest friends.

By the end of middle school, Aomine had been almost completely unrecognizable to Midorima. His mind had known that the boy before him now and the boy he had fallen in love with were still one and the same, but his heart had vehemently disagreed.

The Aomine that Midorima once knew and loved was gone.

Going to separate schools during high school had seemed like the least painful option to Midorima. He had no longer been able to stand looking at Aomine’s face and seeing a stranger. They had never talked much during their years playing together, but after his change, their conversations had dimmed to simple, one-or-two-word replies. Though his face and tone had never betrayed his inner turmoil, Midorima’s soul had been in tears, and it had been about time to remove himself from the source of his pain and to give his heart a chance to heal.

High school turned out to be quite different from what Midorima had expected. For one, he had learned that making a new friend (and yes, he could admit it now, that Takao was his first and only best friend) was the fasted and most effective way to reduce the sadness he had still felt and to discard his painful thoughts to the back of his mind.

As well, with their former Teikou team disbanded, the Generation of Miracles had finally had a chance to face off against each other on the court. It had been such a rush to play against strong opponents for a change, and even though losing had hurt in the worst possible way, Midorima had felt that he’d finally found his place among a group of athletes he was proud to call his friends.

More importantly, however, was the fact that Kuroko’s new team, along with its fiery ace Kagami, had finally managed to beat Aomine. Since that day, Midorima had watched from afar as the fire had slowly returned to Aomine’s eyes, and his true spirit had once again been awoken on the basketball court. He envied Kuroko a bit for being the one to finally pull him back from the darkness, but mostly he was thankful that _somebody_ had found a way.

Midorima had still kept his distance, however, only spotting the blue-haired teen whenever Takao had dragged him out to join the other teams for “fun” get-togethers. By then Midorima had had a bit more experience handling his feelings, and any ache he felt every time a spark of the old Aomine resurfaced had been immediately reigned in and ignored.

The rest of high school had gone by in a flurry of school work, basketball, sleeping, eating, Takao being annoying, and university entrance exams. Before he knew it, Midorima had been replying to acceptance letters at his top school and receiving scholarships for his grades and for his future spot on the university’s basketball team (not that anybody was surprised at his success).

Thank Oha Asa, Takao had been accepted into the same university as him. Though its highly-regarded school of medicine had been Midorima’s first incentive for choosing the school, he had known deep down that he _had_ been influenced by the fact that the basketball team was well-respected and that their business program was one Takao could easily secure a scholarship for (which he did).

What Midorima had not expected after showing up to the basketball team’s first training camp a couple of weeks before the start of classes, Takao in tow and chatting away noisily, was to spot a familiar head of blue hair already on the court, lazily spinning a ball on his finger. Midorima had rapidly gotten his speeding heart under control, but not before Takao noticed his momentary paused and, after a quick glance at Aomine, gave his friend a knowing look.

Midorima had been quite temped to toss his lucky item of the day at Takao’s head just to wipe that grin off of his face, but he figured that if Aomine really was going to be on the same university team as him for the next four years, he was going to need all of the luck he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open over on my tumblr (shooponthemoon) but I won't have time to do much writing until exams are over in April, so be patient with me please!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
